the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaston
Gaston is a famous Disney villain appearing in Beauty and the Beast. He is the deuteragonist of the Frollo Show. Personality Gaston appears to be arrogant, vain, rude, conceited, evil, selfish, greedy, jealous, violent and insane. He, like Frollo, often trolls other people, but Gaston seems to have less enemies than Frollo. He is loved by most of the residents of his town and is extremely proud of it. He has a habit of shouting and is classified as a stereotpyical jock by most people. He may possibly be bisexual as he has gay porn in his pocket. He also loves decorating his bar with antlers and also enjoys eating 5 dozen eggs. In combat, Gaston does whatever it takes to win. Along with these arrogant qualities, Gaston is highly intelligent. Whenever he thinks of something, a lightbulb would appear over his head, and he would say what he knows what should be done. While he's still very arrogant, on one occasion, he acknowledged that he isn't a really good driver. Powers and Weapons Unlike Frollo, Gaston doesn't have many new powers in The Frollo Show. ''Instead, he uses his original brute strength to fight his opponents. He's very powerful physically, he often deals powerful blows and is known for his trademark body slam. He is quite a gunslinger with his firearms, like his trusty blunderbluss, his powerful Egg Blaster, or any other high-tech weaponry. For whatever reason, he carries around gay porn and M&Ms to spare. His penis can also extend for miles upon miles, even being able to cross the globe. Appearance Gaston is shown to be tall, muscular and hairy. He has mid-long black hair tied in a pony tail and blue eyes. He wears a red collar shirt, brown pants and brown boots along with brown belt. He also has yellow gloves that appears and disappeares along with a cape and a puch on its back. He is also shown to have a massive penis. He appears to be in late 20's or early 30's. Relationships Frollo Gaston is Frollo's best friend to which they both care for each other deeply. They fought in the beginning of the Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents saga, however they realised that friendship is more important. Gaston even swam in the River Styx to save Frollo however he stopped half way after he realised he was turning in to a old man (However, this was all Frollo's dream sequence). He and Frollo however have fought alongside each other many times and they also invented the Frollo Show's trademark image of friendship, The Bro Pose. LeFou Just like in ''Beauty and the Beast, LeFou is Gaston's crony who always follows him around and admires him. Even though LeFou accidentally killed him, Gaston still hangs around him. Panty Anarchy Gaston has raped Panty through the toilet and even fought for her in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents. Panty now considers him a friend. Toon Guile and Toon Bison Guile and Bison were originally enemies of Frollo and Gaston as they tried to kill them both in Frollo Fucks the Gods. However, after Frollo spared there lives they all four of them fought aganist Biatatus and since then have been long distance friends. Kronk Kronk was originally a enemy of Frollo and Gaston, but after bonding over porn and M&M's, they became friends and allies. Yakuza Gaston Yakuza Gaston is Gaston's Japanese cousin, a rich business man with a cellphone company who helped organize Gaston's funeral in Leet Fighters. He really doesn't care about his French cousin, as he uses his funeral to advertise his cellphones. He may have given cellphones for free, but as it can be seen in the letter read by Bison, he charged money for the entrance (quite probably more than the cellphones' worth), and all of its games have ridiculously short free trials. Trivia *Like Frollo, he appears as a "playable" character in Smash Bros Lawl. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Human